1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data registration method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique of registering data in a database has been generally known in services using a database on a network, like a CRM (Customer Relationship Management) system provided by the ASP (Application Service Provider) method.
When registering data in a network database, a technique of reducing the data amount is also generally known as a technique of reducing the data transfer traffic amount on a network in data transfer (US Patent Publication No. 2006/044601).
According to the conventional techniques, if the database limits the data format or the maximum size registrable in the database, the user must know the limitation when registering form data in the database via a network. As a result, the user must make and register settings under the limitation.